13
by RueLawleit13
Summary: Beyond Birthday's life in his own words to his thirteeth birthday.


**1. Opening the Eyes**

_Ah, Memories, It seems not that long ago, I was in that "home."Whammy's House, an old mansion, claimed an Orphanage by Quilish Whammy. There I was brought at a young age, abnormally intelligent, but not intelligent enough. We were there for one reason and one reason only, not because we were orphans who needed pity. We were there to succeed the World's greatest detective known as, "L."_

_It all started at a very young age, when I had real parents. They were typical humans. My father was a young man, age 21. He was a fearful one always worried about something as he seems to have had that as a permanent expression. He had black short hair and eyes of deep blue, a high school drop-out and very hard worker he was always angry._

_My mother was a pretty young creature, same age as my father but definitely the bread winner of the family. She had beautiful navy blue hair that flowed like a river and eyes black as a hole that had a sheet of sadness over them. They had regular human worries like taxes, school coming up for me, and other such things. But they had a very serious worry, raising another child with me to worry about also. For I was not a typical human like them, I was an odd one. Starting at the age of three I had started using logic not imagination, I found "morbid" things absolutely entertaining. I feel no remorse for being myself, but apparently it's not right to catch, and dissect live animals. I knew my father absolutely detested me, he never looked at me in my eyes; black like my mother's but had a slight glow of orangey red in the light. He constantly yelled at me and beat me for killing neighbors' pets. And for writing my results of the dissection on the walls…with the animal's blood. And as for my mother she cared deeply for me and defended me, paying the same price for doing so. But she had to worry about the upcoming sibling more, so she wasn't always around._

_Never to be accepted by anyone but my mother, I was nothing but a Freak!_

The whole story begins at age three; I had been seeing a psychiatrist for a while because I had been "seeing" things above everybody's heads. Eventually she finally caught on to my logical talking (if I talked at all) and thought I should have an IQ test, and the results, 156. The "things" I had been seeing were numbers and names above peoples' heads, also at certain times I was color blind,(when this happened I could see the numbers and names) the only thing I could see was everything in shades of orange and red. The day after my IQ test we were driving back home from an extensive review of my mind, my father was yelling with my mother; arguing that I was a burden and a scary child. He mentioned about disowning me and leaving my mom. He didn't want to handle another freak child. Today was June 28th 1991 the same date above both of my parents' heads, I had always wondered what the numbers meant and I would find out soon.

The numbers also had a time, 9:24 and as soon as the clock in the dashboard hit 9:24, a rouge 18 wheeled semi-truck rammed into the front of our car. A violent spin followed immediately after. When our vehicle stopped I sat for awhile and tried to contemplate what had just happened. I moved all of my limbs, I was perfectly fine. Unbuckling my seat belt I got up, opened the door, and calmly got out. Our car was nothing but a smashed piece of twisted metal, with my parents trapped in between the steel and upholstery. Seeing my father sitting in his chair, dead, seemed to have awoken the real me. This man no longer bound me, he could no longer hurt me, and he was never going to be in my life again. And a few seconds after observing the numbers and name faded away…

"Oh, that's very peculiar… so I can see people names and time of death. Hehehehehe… I've never tried dissecting a human before."

This was not murder or anything that was morally wrong, I was simply… experimenting. I had never seen the insides of a human in person before and my curiosity was too great, now how to get him out was my first challenge.

"By the looks of this wreck, it won't be easy."

His injuries bound him to the car, the door was torn off, and so that wasn't a problem. His neck looked broken in four places, looking like he his bones were begging to be released from the tough skin that bound them. The air bags hadn't deployed and his skull was crushed and wrapped around the steering wheel. Several of his teeth were gone and his eyes slightly bulging from his misshapen head. Lastly his chest was caved in by what looked like part of the dash board, really wasn't sure what it was. If I could yank him out somehow I could get started. The main problem was the car pinned him to the chair with a piece of steel that ran through him and the seat.

Only one option, cutting him in half.

I checked under the seat…and…"yes!"The self defense knife was still there. This knife was sharp as a razor and would be a real help for me.

"I'm sure you will not mind me commandeering this blade from you, will you?"

Giggling to myself I placed the edge of my cutting tool onto my deceased father's abdomen. And with a quick and frantic sawing motion I began to cut into the man's gut. I could feel organs tearing through the blade of the knife that gave me very satisfying chills as my smile grew. The farther I advanced the more blood showered me in its beautiful black tinted red. When I got to the spare ribs it got harder and more worthwhile breaking and cutting through the bones, wonderful crunches made my eye twitch and send more chills up my body.

A final snap from this father of mine's spine and his waist and legs fell to the ground drenching me with blood. I was not interested in the lower part of his body so I lifted the heavy lifeless legs and dumped them in the backseat. His neck was really pestering me; I had to see how the bones had been re-arranged. Now I grabbed his shoulder and proceeded to pull. The damage caused by the crash had made it easy enough to simply tear the body off of the twisted metal. I flew off the car, unbalanced from my force no longer being cancelled by the resistant corpse. Half of what used to be my father landed on me spraying blood and brain matter on my shirt and face. Was it gross? No, it was a feeling I had almost come accustom to from my past trials with animals. Now only if humans were as easy to prepare as cats or dogs. I could see into his blue eyes wide with surprise, he definitely had no clue that at that moment he would be killed in a violent car wreck.

He was getting heavy so I flopped him over onto the ground. His head swiveled as if it didn't have bones, but rather a gelatin supporting his head. It stopped moving far beyond what a human could do alive.

"Oh wow, father has talent, hehehehehe…"

I stared at my knife for a split second and slashed at the top layer of skin of his neck. I grabbed the "incision" I had made and peeled the skin away slowly. The flesh felt unreal like this was a dream come true, and was something I could only hope for… or maybe it was the fact that his skin was so unhealthy and dry, oh well. I peeled the skin and muscle fibers completely off and was revealed the vertebrae, several major blood vessels, and this wretched man's throat. His head looked like a lollipop with centipede-like segments for the stick. The vertebrae were shifted back and to the right out of alignment, inside the spinal bones was the spinal cord, partially severed. "Hmm, if the brain works on electric impulses, then…"

I placed my hand on an exposed part of the spinal cord and stabbed one of the hands. I felt a slight tingle and a few hairs stood up when I did this.

"Ooh, tehe…so it's true."

An odd fluid was on my hand, it must have come from the spinal cord. I had no current questions of curiosity that needed answering so I tossed the remains aside and walked to the passenger's side of the car.

"Oh, mother fancy meeting you here. Hmm you died along with father, but I don't think you're a subject in my experiments."

She was not beautiful any more suffering the same injuries of my father, she was lucky to still look human. Something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention; my mother's stomach was still perfectly untouched. Not just that, a new set of numbers began to form around the womb.

"Heh, you're tough, and it looks like it's your birthday."

Well I knew I had to do something, it was not the time of this one's death. My only thought was to give my dead mother a C-section. She was not pinned to the car like my father so I simply pulled her out of the car, making sure to lay her down on her back. There she lay for a short while until I remembered the whole procedure. I held the knife in front of her stomach, slightly worried about hurting my sibling. Laying the razors edge on the distending gut, I slid it down slowly remembering to cut only the top layer of skin. My mother's blood stained the knife, not a fate I would've wished on her, but she would want the baby to live. The incision immediately started to open due to stress by the fully developed baby within. Deep off in the distance I heard sirens ringing, possibly a nearby passing car called 911. Deep inside, this sack was the most apparent object in view…the womb.

And in the semi-clear womb was a baby, my new sibling. With some pulling apart of my mother's skin the womb was now fully exposed. I grabbed part of my mother's torn shirt and prepared it for its new inhabitant. Being wary of how thin the womb was I cut a tiny hole in it. Some fluid started to flow out and the sack tore easily with a slight pull.

At that moment the police had finally arrived within the scene of the wreck. "Is anybody ok!?" the cops said not knowing if anyone had survived the seemingly impossible crash. They patrolled the vehicle; I stayed silent as I worked.

The sack was fully opened and the baby was perfectly viewable.

"Wah…Ah…ah!!!"This new born let out an instinctive cry, as if saying, "Give me to my mommy!"

I'm sure the patrolling cops heard the cries but did not know where they were coming from.

My new brother was in my arms, he was covered in different fluids so I got some more cloth and started to clean him off.

"Hello! Is anyone there?"They continued to yell.

The umbilical was still connected and the baby had to be freed. I grabbed the cord and knotted it to keep it from bleeding out. With a little targeting of the knife I quickly cut the cord off, and then I quickly pulled off a shoe lace and closed the cord with a few wraps.

He was then wrapped in my mother's torn shirt and tucked under my arm. As my orange vision faded away I could see him clearly.

He had beautiful navy blue hair similar in type with mine; He also had a silvery blue iris color that astounded me. They were like a sea, shimmering under the light of the moon and stars.

The police had finally spotted us, him in my arms, both of us covered in blood. They saw us and approached us slowly. The baby had stopped crying as I rocked him in my arms. And as the police had gotten right next to us I gave him his name… "Allen Birthday."


End file.
